A conventional gas torch generally includes a handle with a switch connected to a top of the handle and a nozzle connected from a front end of the handle. A tank or the like is received in the handle for liquid gas received in the tank. An ignition device and a release lever for releasing gas from the tank are respectively connected to the switch so that when pushing a pressing member of the switch, the ignition device is actuated to generate a spark and the gas is release and blows out from the nuzzle. Although the switch is simple and easily to operate, there is no safety device to avoid unintentionally operation of the switch. In other words, anyone including a kid could operate the switch to let the gas be ignited and blow.
The present invention intends to provide a safety device for a gas torch and the pressing member of the switch has to be pulled toward the user then the pressing member can be pushed downward to ignite the ignition device.